Truck Rangers/Gallery/3
Mountain badge awarded/Crusher tries to climb S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Starla hear Gabby's bugle.png S1E14 Grappling hook comes over a rock.png S1E14 Gabby comes up the mountain.png|It's Troop Leader Gabby! S1E14 Gabby greets Blaze, AJ and Starla.png|"Hello, Truck Rangers." S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Starla salute and sing.png|♪ Truck Rangers! ♪ S1E14 You made it to the top.png S1E14 Gabby holds up three Super Mountain Climbing badges.png S1E14 Super Mountain Climbing badges in Gabby's hand.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Mountain Climbing badge to Starla.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Mountain Climbing badge to Blaze.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Mountain Climbing badge to AJ.png S1E14 We did it.png S1E14 How do we get down the mountain.png S1E14 Starla "That's easy".png S1E14 Starla twirls her lasso.png S1E14 Starla lassos a rock.png S1E14 Starla drops her rope down.png S1E14 Starla climbs down.png|Yee-Haw! S1E14 Blaze about to climb down.png|Here we go! S1E14 Blaze climbs down.png S1E14 Blaze and Starla climb down the mountain.png S1E14 Crusher and Pickle approaching the mountain.png S1E14 Crusher and Pickle driving forward.png S1E14 Pickle "You ready to start climbing?".png S1E14 Crusher knows an easier way.png S1E14 Crusher about to deploy another cheat.png S1E14 Crusher's bag opens again.png S1E14 Second invention being assembled.png S1E14 Trampoline machine revealed.png S1E14 Trampoline machine lands on the ground.png S1E14 Crusher and Pickle observe the trampoline machine.png S1E14 Crusher steps onto the trampoline machine.png S1E14 Pickle "Isn't that cheating?".png S1E14 Crusher "You bet it is!".png S1E14 Crusher activating the trampoline machine.png S1E14 Crusher springs up.png S1E14 Crusher bouncing up the mountain.png S1E14 Crusher grabs the mountain edge.png S1E14 Crusher is almost there.png S1E14 Crusher smells something awful.png S1E14 Crusher "Yuck!".png S1E14 Crusher sees the skunk again.png|The stinky skunk! S1E14 Crusher disgusted once again.png S1E14 Crusher lets go.png S1E14 Crusher about to fall.png|Uh Oh! S1E14 Skunk watches Crusher fall.png S1E14 Crusher falling.png S1E14 Crusher lands in a bush.png S1E14 Crusher with leaves in his mouth.png S1E14 Crusher upset for not getting badges.png S1E14 Crusher cries.png S1E14 Pickle helps Crusher blow his nose.png Stealing the Super Bravery badge S1E14 Pickle "Cheer up, Crusher".png S1E14 Crusher "One badge I was hoping to get".png S1E14 Crusher's view of the Super Bravery badge.png S1E14 Pickle "That's the hardest badge to earn!".png S1E14 Crusher "I'm gonna steal it".png|"I'm not gonna earn it, I'm gonna steal it!" S1E14 Crusher about to deploy yet another cheat.png S1E14 Crusher's bag releasing junk yet again.png S1E14 Third invention being constructed.png S1E14 Robo-Bear revealed.png S1E14 Pickle "This can't be good".png|"Oh, this can't be good." S1E14 Crusher explains about the Robo-Bear.png S1E14 Crusher gets out an accordion.png S1E14 Crusher starts playing the accordion.png|"Hey, Robo-Bear!" S1E14 Crusher "Listen to this".png|"Listen to this!" S1E14 Crusher starts singing; Robo-Bear listens.png|♪ Robo-Bear, Robo-Bear, one, two, three! ♪ ♪ Steal that badge, and give it to me! ♪ S1E14 Truck Rangers see the Robo-Bear.png S1E14 Starla "Let's get outta here!".png S1E14 Blaze and AJ shocked by the Robo-Bear.png S1E14 Robo-Bear approaches the badge.png|♪ The Robo-Bear does whatever I say! ♪ S1E14 Crusher sings as he plays the accordion.png|♪ When I make music, the bear will obey! ♪ S1E14 Robo-Bear grabs the badge.png S1E14 We need louder music.png S1E14 Blaze starts playing the electric guitar.png S1E14 The guitar is not loud enough.png S1E14 AJ knows what will make the guitar louder.png S1E14 We need an amplifier.png S1E14 Amplifiers are loud.png S1E14 Blaze prepares to build an amplifier.png S1E14 Transformation interface.png S1E14 First part needed.png S1E14 Patch cord materializes.png S1E14 Second part needed.png S1E14 Speakers materialize.png S1E14 Last part needed.png S1E14 Volume knob materializes.png S1E14 Amplifier transformation complete.png S1E14 Blaze transforms.png S1E14 Amplifier Blaze.png A Sound Wave Showdown S1E14 Blaze "Time to rock!".png|"Time to rock!" S1E14 Blaze starts playing a loud melody.png S1E14 Blaze's sound wave extending to the Robo-Bear.png S1E14 Robo-Bear stops to Blaze's music.png S1E14 Blaze starts singing.png|♪ Stop, bear, stop, listen to my song! ♪ S1E14 Robo-Bear listening to Blaze.png|♪ Put the badge back... ♪ S1E14 Robo-Bear walks toward Blaze.png|♪ Where it belo-o-ongs! ♪ S1E14 Pickle enjoying Blaze's song.png S1E14 Blaze's music is louder.png S1E14 Crusher "WHAT?!".png|"WHAT?!?!?" S1E14 Crusher "Let's see him play louder than this".png|"Well, let's see him play louder than THIS!" S1E14 Crusher singing "Don't listen, bear".png|♪ Don't listen, bear! ♪ S1E14 Robo-Bear turns back toward Crusher.png|♪ My music's louder! ♪ S1E14 Blaze singing "No way, Crusher".png|♪ No way, Crusher! ♪ S1E14 Blaze singing "I've got amplified power".png|♪ I've got amplified power! ♪ S1E14 Robo-Bear walks back to Blaze.png|Whoa, it's a sound wave showdown!! S1E14 Crusher still playing the accordion.png|Crusher's using his accordian... S1E14 Robo-Bear walks to Crusher again.png|Now the bear's going back to him! S1E14 Blaze still playing the guitar.png|But wait, Blaze is counteracting it! S1E14 Robo-Bear walks to Blaze again.png|Now Blaze is winning! S1E14 Robo-Bear stuck in the middle.png S1E14 Robo-Bear approaching Crusher.png|Uh-oh, Crusher is fighting back! S1E14 Blaze needs the loudest music yet.png S1E14 Amplifier volume at 4.png|Where have we seen this before? S1E14 Amplifier volume goes up to 11.png S1E14 Speaker blasting really loud music.png|MUSIC BLAST! S1E14 Blaze's sound wave becomes the biggest.png|And Crusher's about to win... S1E14 Robo-Bear obeying Blaze completely.png|But Blaze's music takes over! S1E14 Crusher mortified.png|"NO!" S1E14 Blaze playing a wild solo.png|Go, Blaze! S1E14 Robo-Bear puts the badge back.png S1E14 Super Bravery badge back on its post.png|And Blaze wins the Sound Wave Showdown! S1E14 Blaze feeling victorious.png|"YEAH-HEH!" S1E14 Blaze "We rocked!".png|"WE ROCKED!" S1E14 Crusher's accordion swells up.png S1E14 Crusher's accordion breaks.png S1E14 Crusher disappointed.png Blaze earned all three badges! S1E14 Monster Machines celebrate Blaze's bravery.png|Wow! That was so brave of you, Blaze! S1E14 Blaze saying thanks.png|"Thanks, everyone." S1E14 Gabby appears behind Blaze.png|"I'm just glad the Super Bravery badge is back where it belongs." S1E14 Gabby having a thought.png|"Actually..." S1E14 Gabby "The Super Bravery badge belongs somewhere else now".png|"...the Super Bravery badge belongs somewhere else now." S1E14 Darington and Starla confused.png|Huh? S1E14 Gabby awarding Blaze.png|"Ranger Blaze, you were super brave standing up to that Robo-Bear. And for that, you deserve this." S1E14 Gabby gives Blaze the Super Bravery badge.png S1E14 AJ "You did it, Blaze!".png|"You did it, Blaze! You earned the Super Bravery badge!" S1E14 Blaze "I got all three badges!".png|"I got all three badges!" S1E14 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png|Hooray for Blaze! S1E14 Gabby "It's time to celebrate!".png|"Truck Rangers, it's time to celebrate!" S1E14 Blaze starts playing another song.png S1E14 Everyone dances in celebration.png S1E14 Joe and Gus amongst the Truck Rangers.png S1E14 Joe and Gus praising Blaze.png Epilogue S1E14 Pickle invites Crusher to dance.png S1E14 Crusher refuses.png S1E14 Crusher "I'm too tired".png S1E14 Crusher takes a rest.png S1E14 Pickle "Small problem".png S1E14 Crusher "Oh yeah? Who?".png S1E14 Crusher encounters the skunk yet again.png S1E14 Crusher being stinked.png|The stinky skunk! S1E14 Crusher flees from the campsite.png S1E14 Skunk gets up on log.png S1E14 Iris out on skunk.png To return to the Truck Rangers episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries